The disclosure of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/525,490, filed Aug. 19, 2011, is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Beverage dispensing systems, particularly faucets for the pouring of draught beer or other naturally and/or artificially pressurized beverages, are well known. Typically, when a beverage is to be dispensed, whether into a cup, mug, pitcher, or other container, and particularly when dispensing a carbonated beverage such as a beer, to control foaming, tipping or tilting to a sufficient degree and position such that the beverage impinges a target which is a relatively near surface, e.g., a side surface of the container, is highly sought. It is also sought to reduce the tilt of the container as it fills until it is upright or nearly upright when full or nearly full. Both of these objectives are commonly met by skilled pourers such as trained or experienced bartenders, but one or both are commonly not met by unskilled persons.
At stadiums and other high volume beverage dispensing locations, it is sought to dispense as many beverages as possible in a short time, such as between innings, periods, intermissions, and the like. It is also desired to maintain as high a quality as possible, e.g., minimized foaming of beer. However, lack of skill among dispensing personnel, e.g., unskilled temporary employees of the sports or other venues, has been found to negatively affect the quality of the dispensing. As another problem, personnel may be required to prepare and/or dispense food, collect payment, etc., while or between dispensing the beverages.
What is sought therefore, is a manner of, and/or apparatus for, dispensing which overcomes the shortcoming, and achieves the objectives, set forth above.